narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation
|image=320px-Katon Gōka Mekkyaku.png |kanji=火遁・豪火威却 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku |literal english=Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation |viz manga=Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame |game names=Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation |parent jutsu=Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique |related jutsu=Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Dragon's Roar |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kintarō Uchiha, Yama Ōtsutsuki, Shini Seijō, Tannin, Taiyō Ōtsutsuki, Wakako Uchiha, Karite Uchiha, Momotarō Uzumaki, Shiwaka Sarutobi, Drake Kanto, Kyo Hyūga, Garia, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Izumi Hōzuki, Huugo, Masatsura Uchiha,Patorikku Kōsoku, Karin (Kabuki36), Tatsuya Ryu, Hajime Uzumaki, Hebimaru Ōtsutsuki, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Ichizō Uchiha, Yushiro Haruno, Akira Yama, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Zangetsu,Kumo Hatake, Hamura Nara, Shishinki Uchiha, Chidori Uchiha, Zed, Ginjo Otsutsuki, Amidaru Asakura, Taruto Uchiha, Zaraya,Ziro uchiha,Nishiki Uchiha, Yu Uchiha, Shi Aikira, Arashi Uchiha, Senshi Uchiha, Itami Sarutobi, Sunamaru Uzumaki, Akuhei Iwao/Dreamscape,, Kuro Isei, Karasu Youkai, Ikido, Senjō,Kuro Isei, Akane Natsu, Rashiko, Fūtari, Michael Uchiha, Tensho Kuikku, Amaya Sarutobi, Akagi Menma, Akuhei Iwao, Watari Uchiha, Dai Akimichi, Keino Uddo, Shisui Mugen, Kozan, Heiwa Uchiha, Azumi Sato, Heiwa Megami, Kouhai, Kuroi Zetsu, Delta Uchiha, Sigma Uchiha, Ryuu Kyoraku, Raiko Uchiha, Jatai Uchiha, Atsui Natsu, Genshou Yamaguchi, Abusōbā, Senshi Sendou, Kasuga Sarutobi, Kokutō Uchiha, Makarov, Akame Uchiha, Fukitsu Uchiha, Ryūho Hyūga, Sayuri Senju, Shayde Uchiha, Yasuo Uchiha, Yuuka, Honoka Uchiha, Shinen Uchiha, Hibari Katsuryoku, Okunote Uso, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Zane, Kawakami Uzumaki, Kouwei, Hotaru Sakamoto, AbusHeisuke, Hyōkan Fusa, Rick Namikage, Kokuō Uchiha, Hibiki Kichiro, Gamamaru, Itami Uchiha, Tenmaku Uchiha, Burakku Ekazu, Kimura Tengoku, Yoru Uchiha, Nobu Sarutobi, Takashi Kazami, Kinpa, Koshiro, Omega Uchiha, Gutaki-Ka, Ryan Uchiha, Kūkan Mugetsu, Gen Uchiha, Hageshī, Nōkon, Shishi Uzumaki, Sakebu Kanakirigoe, Torei Naito, Daisuke Senju, Kazumi Uchiha, Hinta Yakusumi, Takashi Yoshimaru, Naoki Nara, Yu Nakatomi, Raiga Shiga, Koma Soga, Shishimaru Genbu, Grand Arcana, Inabi Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, Raian Uchiha, Zeref Uchiha, Suō Uchiha, Shoten Kirigaya, Ichiro Uchiha, Miyuki Murakami, Kenji Kayuga, Sophey Sebvert, Hiashi Nakamura, Ryuka Kitaima, Sayuri Takahashi, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Sakin, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Mangetsu Hyūga, Sadao Takeshi, Kaasage Tachinai, Hira Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Hideki Sarutobi, Kasai Hi-Bi, Honzen, Shiryū Uchiha, Katame Shima, Kuhaku Mugen, Zenryoku, Akurei Ohaka, Aoi Hyūga, Shun Kimoko,Yamaren Seija, Gōka Hōzuki, Tairō Uchiha, Yuū, Yakedo Shio, Kensai, Riaken, Aneko, Yaichi, Mizuho Rekai, Konami Rekai, Atsushi Hisashi, Naran Uchiha, Kiba Uchiha, Kaki Yakeru, Sogekihei Sarutobi, Asura Uchiha, Maku Echizen, Raionhāto, Hinote, Tennyo, Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura, Monshi Karasu,Ω Sigma X, Eligos, Ukyo Hara, Masumi Sarutobi, Ryūko Uchiha, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Chou Uchiha, Kiroku, Shinji Emiya, Kazuma Senju, Yorinaga, Ginjo Soga, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Homura Yamakaji, Hizashi Senju,Shirō Uchiha, Raijin Uchiha, Kemuri Sukiru, Akaakato Uzumaki, Kanjirama Uchiha, Doujinn, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Jiro Uchiha, Byakuya Uchiha, Suīduki Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Shiroyasha Uchiha, Taichi Kanuchi, Taiga Rinku, Murasaki Meigetsu, Seimyō Uchiha, Kazaki Uchiha, Akarui Uchiha, Tsuki Uchiha, Yumi Senju, Kama Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Ryuji Yagatama, Garyū Uchiha, Shiga Uchiha, Maikeru Yakushi, Chirudo Sarutobi, Blank (Para), Senkai, Gekihen, Takeya Ogami, Ryūgo Nakajima, Bobu Nomi, Sukinōka, Shikizaki Hyuga, Raio Uchiha, Birusu Uchiha, Tomoshi Uchiha, Kiyoko Uchiha, Tsuta, Tenmei Uchiha, Shina Renton, Hito Uchiha, Maikeru Alexe, Hazama Omnikami, Kiseki Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Kamizuki Uchiha,Tayuya Uzumaki, Arashi Sarutobi, Genzō Yamanaka, Atsuko Aimi, Heiden Akuma , Akihiko Miwako,Kentaro Sarutobi, Kokuou Uzumaki, Kinsahi, Akashi Uchiha, Satoru Uzumaki, Takeda Ōtsutsuki, Kiyoshi Uzumaki, Katsumi Uzumaki, Ariake Hayashi, Genkishi Uchiha, Aoi Kenju, Jigoku Oni, Yakekoge Ōtsutsuki, Akira Kenju, Kin, Yozu Uchiha, Kuryu, Murasaki Uchiha, Kirinji, Surudoi (SL), Itsumade Ōtsutsuki |hand signs=Horse |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water Release users in order to extinguish the flames. Trivia *The first kanji in the word, annihilation (滅却, mekkyaku) has been replaced with the visually similar authority/majesty which is normally pronounced as 'i' and is also found in the name of . Category:Fire Release